Zootopia 2 (Gazelle x Chief Bogo)
by WolfNipples27
Summary: Please leave your criticisms in the comments - no haters please


Zootopia 2, Gazelle x Chief Bogo

By WolfNipples27 (Fursona; Wolf)

(Arthors note: this content is very weeb, dont like dont read.

Scene 1; Ours story begins with a young gazelle named Ryan. He is that clumsy friend you have but he only goes by Ryan during the day and school and stuff lol . The rest of the time I am GAZELLE! International pope star sensation. I live in Zootropolis which is a place with only smart animals like me tehe .. The singer Gazelle is on her way to the police sttuion because she is very scared lately. She recently bought a copy of undertail used but they gave away their sole and now the game says its GONNA TAKE MY SOLE! (Authors note; this really happened but not with animals). Gazelle opens the double doors to the police station very wide to ask for protection from a strong handsome police cheff. -softly yt romanticly he muttered 'OH GAzelle you have such a good singing voice' he blushed 'I know' I said OOOPS!11 tHAT MADE ME SOUND SO RUDE! . '" I thought to myself softly. I can do more than just get you over your fear of the used undertail I can be youre boyfriend; I Blusged. Gazelle thought to herself quietly. She has alot of secrets that she does not want to tell the chief Bogo. I does not want to tell the chief that I am not just a pope star but I am also a regular kid in school that is a secret. I am also only 13 but all my fans think that Gazelle is much older than only 13. "Oh no! I thought to myself softly for too long so the Chief Bogo might think I"m weird .; "Oh Chef Bogo you are so hot and sweet bbut you could never like a simple international pope star like me. I am not strong enough for a strong man like you"I sadi. Chief Bogo replied "Of course I can love you, you are the greatest most person I can ever meat. I bought a ticket to youre concert next week and I can't wait to come Let me just fix youre undertail and ill see you next week in the concert. " The Cheif hits the game with his tools and then I am blushing agoin. Blushes still cover my face as I exit the police station wtih the undertail in hand. Chapter 2; The next day; this is the day of the concert) Gazelle is very scard about the upcoming concert. She is worried because she planned to fINALLY reveal akl her secrets in the new song I wrote. I am in my dressing room now. While I get ready I think to myself softly about all the secrets I plan to reveal. "What will the chief think of me if he finds out I am just a 13 year old boy in school!" She thought to herself softly. Gazelle is brushing her teeth before the show but that isnt' important right now. The door to my dressing room flung open. Gazelle quickly turns her head to see who is at the open door. iTS jUDY HOPS! (Arthors note; Judy Hops is just a stupid bunny who could never be a cop but now is! She is very cool and my bff.) " The stage is ready and all the people are out there waitIng. I even saw the Chief Bogo in the audince." Judy said. She already knows that I have a crush on the Cheif because she goes to school with me. She is the only one who knows my secret;; That is until tonight! Gazelle started to blush as Judy continued to discride how handsome the Bogo is. "He is wearing cute shorts; and a tight sleeveless shirt so all his many muscles are visable. He is so big and strong and looks like he just got his manly horns cleaned for the consort. On his head is a trilby" (Authors note; a trilby is a hat that is not like a fedora but is very cool). Judy continued" you need to be ready and on stage in 5 minutes to sing the song about youre secrets." "ok" I said.

Book 3; International pope star singer, Gazelle, gallup's onto the stage. She sees the police Chief bogo. He is on the front row brushing his teeth and looks very sexy. Bogo tips his trilby at me and I blush. The lights dim and it's time to start the concert and I start the concert. The song I sing is called 'Let it go' because I let go of all my secrets. I did such an amazing job and the crowd loves it. The Chief is not at all think its strange that I have these secrets. I see him try to resist to cry because he is so manly. "wE LOVE YOU GAZELLE!" The crowd cheers; including Chief Bogo. I run to front of the stage and jump!. I was so scared but the Cheif caught me in his mighty hoofs. "I love you too Bogo" I softly whisper to him quietly; and he starts running for the exit with me still in his big arms . We finally got to the door to leave to start our new life together. He opened the door; he got on the floor; every one walked the dinosaur.

Fin


End file.
